1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to experiment devices, and more particularly to a carbon dioxide gas buoyancy experiment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon dioxide gas buoyancy experiment devices and buoyancy toys are known in the prior art. Commonly these devices and toys consist of a cavity or gas chamber contained within or about the body of the device or toy used for capturing or containing a gas. The devices and toys ascend and descend in their medium depending on the amount of gas or air maintained in the toy or device. Although these devices and toys exhibit the buoyancy force, they are inadequate as demonstration devices because there is no clear view of the mechanism in action.